the_ten_great_primordialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shards
The Shards are parts of the Primordial Being Characteristics The Shards can think by themselves with time but, at first, they are mindlessy obedient to their Major Part Known Shards * Amen : Shard of God/Light * Malthael : Shard of Tod/Death * Amara : Shard of Sheol/Darkness Powers A hand of a Primordial is immensely powerful. A Shard that is only a hand is sixty times stronger than an Arch-Nephilim and six times stronger than a Demiurge. Not even four Archangels working together can stand a chance against a Shard. A Shard scales as the second strongest abstract entity in all of existence, with only Primordial Beings above it. A shard this powerful is only a hand of a Primordial Being which tells everyone how truly powerful a Primordial truly is and how they pale in comparison to one. * Mid-Tier Omnipotence: A Shard is the second strongest abstract entity in all of existence. Its sixty times stronger than an Arch-Nephilim, six times stronger than a Demiurge. No Archangel or even a being powered by 30-40 millions of souls can stand a chance against a Shard. A Shard hold the ability to create and erase like their main portion so they hold an immense of astronomical power to create beings or erase many things from existence. ** Creation: A Shard has the ability to create any being, object, or location and they can do this with relatively ease since they hold knowledge of the schematics to creating things, thanks to their main portion's knowledge. ** Destruction: A Shard can erase anything in creation without problem. They can erase anything except for Arch-Nephilims, Nephalems, and Demiurges unless weaken first. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Because they gathered their knowledge from their main portion, a Shard has knowledge of everything that exist in creation or existence. * Attribute Powers: Depending on the Primordial, a Shard will have all aspects of the certain Primordial that created for example if God created a Shard then that Shard will be an entity of light and use all light-based powers and attacks. ** God: Manipulate all essence of Light. ** Sheol: Manipulate all essence of Darkness. ** Pandora: Manipulate all essence of Life. ** Tod: Manipulate all essence of Death. ** Chronos: Manipulate all essence of Time. ** Choros: Manipulate all essence of Space. ** Oblivion: Manipulate all essence of Nothingness. ** Yggdrasil: Manipulate all essence of Nature. ** Heka: Manipulate all essence of Magic. ** Twilight: Manipulate all essence of Balance. Vulnerabilities A Shard hardly hold any weaknesses and there's practically nothing that can stop one. * Archangel Blade: A weapon of an Archangel can only moderately harm a Shard. Destroying Beings * Demiurge: A Demiurge can hold their own for a short while but for example, if a Demiurge is the child of a Primordial that is life and it were to go against a Shard of Death then this could go either back ways and either one of them might overwhelm the other and kill each other, but a Demiurge would still find itself having a hard time, a Shard is six times stronger than a Demiurge. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy their own portion as the Primordial can simply reabsorb the shard back into themselves with ease. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal of Death can kill anything in creation or existence. Gallery Amen (Chace Crawford).jpg|Amen (Shard of God) Malthael (Joseph Morgan).jpg|Malthael (Shard of Tod) Amara (Emily Swallow).jpg|Amara (Shard of Sheol) Category:Primordial Beings Category:God Category:Tod Category:Sheol Category:Shards Category:Characters